LAVENDA GA CRIME
by Dafrilioun
Summary: Sasuke keburu ngatain si cewek Kutu Buku, yang ternyata seniornya di Organisasi Keamanan Nasional Jepang! Keduanya jadi partner dan harus bekerjasama untuk menyelamatkan para gadis yang diculik. Chapter2 UP. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Awalan aja dulu eaa**

**.**

**LAVENDA GA CRIME**

**Punya Miiko a.k.a Dafrilioun**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Sedikit terinspirasi dari movie Taken.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC biar sejalan dengan ceritanya.**

**OOT, TYPO karena gadiperiksa ulang, PLOT berantakan.**

**Dan lainnya karena cerita ini masih jauh dari sempurna.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca~~~ **

**.**

Sraak

Suara langkah kaki yang tergesa dan ketakutan itu bergesekan dengan rumput yang tumbuh disekitar tanah hutan daerah Kyoto. Langkahnya berat dan ia benar-benar kelelahan. Tapi keadaan memaksanya untuk terus berlari. Bahkan gesekan ranting yang merobek kulitnya ia hiraukan. Bagaimana bisa ia mengingat sekitarnya saat keselamatannya terancam?

Gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu terus berlari, berkasak-kusuk dengan semak belukar sambil sibuk berkelit melewati pohon disekitarnya. Nafas gadis itu menderu bercampur isak yang tertahan, sementara bibirnya terus bergumam 'Tolong'. Seringkali ia menoleh kebelakang hingga fokusnya buyar, membuatnya hampir terjerembab, jika saja ia tak memfungsikan tangannya untuk menopang.

Udara hutan yang lembab dan cahaya yang minim, membuatnya berlari tanpa tujuan. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini, 'Kemana saja, asal ia selamat'. Sedetik kemudian ia melihat setitik cahaya diujung hutan. Dengan wajah penuh harapan, dan rasa penuh syukur, ia terus berlari kearah cahaya itu tanpa menyadari bahwa apa yang mengejarnya sudah tak ada dibelakangnya.

Sedikit lagi.

Gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya seolah menggapai sesuatu yang hendak menghilang sambil tetap berlari.

"Kami-sama," Serunya tertahan bercampur senang.

Selangkah menuju cahaya,

tiba-tiba semuanya gelap.

.

**LAVENDA GA CRIME**

**PAIR : SasuHina**

**Slight : ItaIno, ItaHina, Sasuxpenjahat (?)**

**Rate : T, M untuk beberapa bagian kasar dan bahasa, dan lainnya.**

**Genre : Romance/Crime**

.

.

Hinata berjalan santai disekitar koridor sekolah dengan buku yang terbuka dikedua telapak tangannya. Kebiasaan jelek, memang. Ia berjalan sambil membaca tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya. Gadis bersurai panjang sepunggung itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit mengendur. Ia hanya menggumamkan kata 'maaf' dengan pelan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia menubruk beberapa orang disekitar koridor. Dan sepertinya, orang-orang disekitarnya tampak tidak perduli juga dengan gadis itu.

Huh. Memangnya siapa yang mau bergaul dengannya? Seragam kebesaran dan rok lipit dibawah lutut, juga kacamata berbingkai tebal dan poni yang menutupi sekitar matanya. Jelas sekali kalau gadis itu bukan anak 'gahool' yang bisa diajak bermain.

Kutu buku.

Nerd.

Freak.

Dan banyak lagi julukannya.

Tapi Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Ia mengasingkan diri dan menjadi anti-sosial bukan karena inginnya. Tapi dengan begini, akan membuatnya terhindar dari 'masalah', sekaligus tetap membuat orang-orang disekitarnya aman.

Aman? Sepertinya berhubungan dengan sesuatu, ya? Sesuatu yang berbahaya. Well, memang adalah sebuah rahasia besar mengenai identitas Hinata. Putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga itu memiliki sisi lain, yang berbeda dengan dunianya saat ini. Author akan menceritakannya nanti.

Kembali. Hinata masih fokus dengan buku dipangkuannya. Hingga ia tak sadar menubruk seseorang hingga kacamatanya jatuh. Dan itu cukup keas, mengingat sejak tadi ia Cuma menyenggol biasa.

Hinata menggumamkan kata maaf sambil berlutut mengambil kacamatanya. Ia baru saja hendak berdiri dan melangkah, tapi sepertinya sosok yang ditabraknya tadi belum beranjak dan masih berdiri didepan Hinata.

"Jalan lihat-lihat, culun" Desisnya kasar. Hinata mendongkak.

"Maafkan aku.. U-Uchiha-san," Jawab Hinata yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya, gugup. Lelaki bermata hitam itu menatap tajam gadis didepannya. Sebentar kemudian, pandangannya berubah malas.

"Minggir," Ujarnya.

Tanpa menunggu respon Hinata yang dianggap lambat oleh pemuda bungsu Uchiha itu, dengan segaja ia melangkah sambil menubruk bahu Hinata, membuat gadis itu melangkah mundur beberapa kali.

Setelah pemuda berambut emo itu menghilang ditikungan, sebuah kata tabu meluncur dari bibir mungil Hinata. Pelan, namun cukup bisa didengar indra pendengarannya sendiri.

"Fuck," Lalu dengan mata yang menyiratkan kekesalan, Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

.

**LAVENDA GA CRIME**

**Murni cerita punya saya.**

**Bila ada kesamaan didalamnya adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan.**

**.**

Dentuman musik dan lampu kerlap-kerlip itu menghiasi tempat dimana Sasuke duduk. Ia melihat lautan manusia yang sibuk bergoyang diatas lantai dansa, tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dengan malas ia mengabaikannya dan beralih kesisinya, menatap jengkel pria yang mengundangnya kemari. Pria yang duduk disisinya itu tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke. Hanya saja rambutnya hitam dan panjang. Langsung kenalkan saja. Uchiha Itachi. Putra sulung dari Uchiha Fugaku yang menyandang gelar 'Presiden Direktur' Uchiha Group itu tampak masih menikmati acara senang-senangnya. Dengan arogan pria itu menuangkan tequila kegelasnya dan mengangkatnya sebatas dada. Wanita dengan pakaian terbuka dan seksi yang duduk dipangkuannya mengerling genit tanpa sedikitpun berniat pergi.

"Kau membuang waktuku, Baka Aniki," Sasuke akhirnya membuka suara.

Itachi yang tampaknya tidak perduli, malah mencumbu wanita dipangkuannya, membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan berdecih jijik. Astaga.., apa yang terjadi dengan kakaknya yang keren dan berwibawa itu? Bisa-bisanya ia bertingkah seperti pria yang jelalatan dan menyedihkan seperti ini. Kemana tata etika Uchiha yang selama ini disandangnya?

Setelah puas, Itachi memberi kode dan si wanita langsung beranjak pergi setelah sebelumnya mengedipkan mata kearah Itachi. Itachi hanya menyeringai.

Ia menaruh gelasnya diatas meja oval didepannya, lalu mengubah posisinya menghadap Sasuke dan bersandar.

"Aku ada pekerjaan bagus buatmu," Ujar Itachi dengan senyum yang tak hilang dari wajahnya. Ralat, itu lebih mirip seringai.

"Yaya. Langsung saja katakan." Sasuke menjawab datar.

"Inspektur Inoichi menjalin kerjasama denganku mengenai banyak hal, kau tahu kan?".

Sasuke hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Itachi melanjutkan,

"Ada seorang polisi yang menyamar sebagai anak buah Inoichi. Masih dalam penyelidikan, karena anggota baru yang masuk kepolisian tahun ini ada sekitar 120 orang. Kebanyakan dari mereka menempuh pendidikan militer di Miami, dan beberapa di Hongkong. Inspektur merekrut mereka semua dan sayangnya, ada satu orang yang entah siapa menjadi mata-mata yang diduga kiriman terotis yang bermukin di Hawai,"

"Baka Aniki kau menghabiskan waktuku," Potong Sasuke sambil mengusap rambutnya hingga wajah. Ia benar-benar malas mendengarkan omongan kakaknya . Ia benci basa-basi.

Itachi terkekeh.

"Baiklah, sebut saja aku sudah tahu siapa orangnya. Tapi dia menghilang dengan sejumlah dokumen penting yang dicurinya. Tugasmu adalah menangkapnya. Simple kan?" Itachi menarik sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum.

Simpel? Ya, memang. Tapi simpel dibalik kata itu memiliki artian lain.

Bagian mana yang bisa dinilai simple dari pekerjaannya kalau ia harus berlari-lari dan menembakkan pistol yang mana nyawanya selalu dalam bahaya?

Tapi Sasuke terlanjur mencintai pekerjaannya. Baginya ini tantangan tersendiri. Itachi, kakaknya, dibalik menjabat sebagai presiden direktur Uchiha Group, ia juga sekretaris Organisasi Keamanan Nasional Jepang yang diketuai Inspektur Inoichi. Organisasi ini dibentuk lima tahun lalu untuk melindungi warga kota dibelakan layar yang dalam artian, mereka semua adalah rahasia. Identitas, markas, dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Organisasi Keamanan Nasiolal Jepang, atau kita singkat OKN Jepang, adalah rahasia. Benar-benar rahasia.

Jangan tanya kenapa pria berusia 29 tahun itu bersedia menjadi sekretaris disela kesibukannya menjadi Presiden Direktur. Dan halo, sekretaris? Ia menjadi bawahan?

Sangat tidak biasa bukan?

Well, untuk masalah ini ia memiliki alasan serupa dengan adik tersayangnya. Ia terlanjur mencintai pekerjaannya. Menurutnya, bekerja dibalik dunia 'nyata' adalah sesuatu yang unik dan menantang. Dan disisi lain, banyak informasi yang juga sangat membantunya dalam kemajuan Uchiha Group.

"Menangkapnya? Baiklah." Sasuke menhembuskan nafasnya. Bukannya sombong atau apa, Sasuke memang anggota yang baru masuk setahun lalu. Tapi kemampuannya bisa disandingkan dengan senior yang setahun lebih lama diatasnya. Dan soal tangkap-menangkap, meski jauh dari kata aman, Sasuke sudah sangat sering menjalankan tugas serupa dengan hasil sempurna.

"Ini tempatnya. Hall Street. Ada ruang bawah tanah disebuah rumah yang sudah tak terpakai. Tidak terlalu sulit kok. Rumah itu sangat mencolok," Ujar Itachi kemudian setelah kertas yang disodorkannya diterima Sasuke. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Sasuke berdiri.

"Berangkat kapan?" Tanya Itachi menyempatkan perhatiannya.

"Malam ini," Jawab Sasuke datar.

Itachi hanya menyeringai sambil kembali meminum minumannya. Ah ya, dia tidak perlu repot-repot memperhatikan adiknya. Toh, dia hanya ingin memastikan pekerjaannya dilaksanakan dengan cepat. Benar-benar baka aniki yang menyedihkan.

.

**LAVENDA GA CRIME**

.

Sasuke menghentikan mobil sedannya ditempat parkir perumahan Hall Street. Jangan tanya soal apa yang dimiliki Sasuke. Kalau ia memakai mobil mewah, ia malah akan dicurgai kan?

Dengan hanya berbekal jam tangan serbaguna, sepucuk pistol yang disembunyikan diantara lingkar pinggang celana jeansnya, serta alat tersembunyi lainnya, Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya. Kaus Biru gelap yang dikenakannya membuat tampilan kasualnya menjadi penyamaran yang sempurna.

Ia memilih berjalan kaki untuk mencari rumah yang dimaksud. Karena dari laporan Itachi, tempat penjahat itu berada hanya beberapa puluh meter dari gerbang komplek Hall Street.

Bicara soal laporan Itachi, Sasuke ngedumel kesal gara-garanya. Apa maksud dari ucapan Itachi tentang 'rumah yang sangat mencolok' itu? Hell, lihat semua rumah disini. Rumah megah-tapi tidak semegah mansion keluarganya, dengan halaman yang dihias sedemikian rupa dan juga, Sasuke bisa memastikan, jaringan keamanan yang dipasang dirumah itu pastilah tinggi. Namun sekali lagi, tidak setinggi dengan sistem keamanan dirumahnya.

Jadi, bagian mana yang dimaksud Itachi soal 'rumah yang sangat mencolok' tadi? Semua rumah disini mencolok.

Sasuke mengerutu dalam hati. Ia terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan komplek yang semakin lama, semakin redup lampu jalannya.

Sasuke berhenti didepan sebuah rumah yang ia asumsikan, dan sudah jelas pasti rumah ini yang dimaksud.

"Benar-benar mencolok," Sasuke berujar puas dibarengi seringainya.

Sebuah rumah kosong tanpa penerangan apapun yang disisi kanannya merupakan lahan kosong. Satu-satunya yang Sasuke tangkap adalah, hanya rumah ini yang berkesan kumuh dan tidak terawat diantara rumah yang lainnya. Sangat mencolok.

Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi, Sasuke langsung memulai aksinya.

**next chapter**

"

"Tentu saja kau tidak akan sendirian. Aku mengelompokkanmu dengan seorang seniormu yang bisa dibilang sangat berbakat, sepertimu"

"Tepat sekali bocah. Dan si Nerd ini bisa memecahkan kepala kapan saja,"

"Baiklah, senpai. Aku akan jadi kouhaimu yang baik,"

.

**LAVENDA GA CRIME**

**Ini ff pertamaku, well, di akun ini maksudnya. Akun yang satunya aku lupa paswordnya, jadi bikin lagi deh. Selain itu cerita di akun itu masih kubuat asal-asalan. Haha. Gomen yang pernah baca, akunnya itu namanya Sagawamiiku. Hohoh. Itu akun yang berantakan, jujur.**

**.**

**Sekian aja eh. Gimana ffnya?**

**Mind to Review? :3 ~**

**Regrats, **

**-Dafrilioun-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : be a Partner**

**.**

.** LAVENDA GA CRIME**

**Punya Miiko a.k.a Dafrilioun**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Sedikit terinspirasi dari movie Taken.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC biar sejalan dengan ceritanya.**

**OOT, TYPO karena gadiperiksa ulang, PLOT berantakan.**

**Dan lainnya karena cerita ini masih jauh dari sempurna.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca~~~ **

Sasuke merutuk dalam hati. Entah kenapa hari ini ia jadi merasa cerewet seperti perempuan. Ngedumel dan mengeluh, seperti yang datang bulan. Hiiy, Sasuke bergidik.

Ia sudah berhasil masuk keruang bawah tanah. Yang tak disangka, sebuah markas elit berdiri dibawah rumah ini. Dan disinilah Sasuke sekarang. Disebuah lorong ventilasi dengan rongga yang lumayan membingungkan. Ia menatap kebawah, memperhatikan dengan seksama melalui celah dari garis-garis lubang ventilasi.

Benar-benar sial. Ada banyak orang dibawah sana yang lengkap dengan senjata. Kenapa si Baka Anikinya itu tidak memberitahukan soal ini? Sasuke pikir, markas ini hanya sebuah ruang bawah tanah dengan isi barang kayu-kayu tua dan lapuk. Huh. Memangnya ini gudang?

Sialnya bertambah lagi, ketika melihat orang yang diincarnya pergi kesebuah pintu bertuliskan 'exit'.

Sekarang ia terjebak dengan peralatan yang minim dan keberuntungan yang sedang terkikis. Sasuke mendengus pelan. Ia manggut-manggut sebentar untuk sejenak berpikir. Masa iya kerjaannya yang selalu sempurna ini berakhir gagal? Jangan bercanda!

Sasuke menyalakan jam tangannya dan mengetik beberapa huruf yang hasilnya menampilkan sebuah peta yang bisa dipastikan peta markas tersebut. Dengan cermat Sasuke meneliti setiap ruangan dan memperkirakan jumlah orang-orang yang menjaga tiap ruangan. Ia mengitung-hitung waktu yang tepat untuk menggunakan pelurunya yang memang tidak banyak seraya mengecek kamera pengintainya yang sempat ia tempelkan diluar markas. Siapa tahu penjahat itu malah keluar, kan?

Setelah menyusun rencana yang dirasa sempurna, ia tersenyum menyeringai. Lagi.

Memang hobinya menyeringai ya? Dasar.

.

**LAVENDA GA CRIME **

**PAIR : SasuHina**

**Slight : ItaIno, ItaHina, Sasuxpenjahat (?)**

**Rate : T, M untuk beberapa bagian kasar dan bahasa, dan lainnya.**

**Genre : Romance/Crime**

.

"Otoutouku yang hebat seperti biasa" Itachi bertepuk tangan dengan tidak berminat dengan maksud mengejek. Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Itachi.

"Apa?"

"Penjahatnya. Bagaimana kau menangkapnya?"

"Hanya cara sederhana. Seperti difilm-film. aku mematikan semua aliran listrik, lalu membekap penjahatnya dan pergi,"

"Hanya begitu? Payah".

"Ck. Kau ingin yang bagaimana memangnya? Baka Aniki".

"Aku bisa lebih baik dari itu," Sahut Itachi.

"Aku melakukan lebih dari yang seharusnya! Aku bahkan membawa kembali dokumen penting yang dicurinya," Sahut Sasuke sengit.

Inspektur Inoichi yang duduk bersama keduanya diruangan yang cukup besar itu hanya tersenyum. Terselip rasa bangga di sorot matanya.

Ketiganya tampak sedang membicarakan hal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan, seperti biasa. Sasuke yang baru beberapa kali masuk keruangan itu masih belum terbiasa dengan tata letak perabot yang ada diruangan itu. Bisa dibilang cukup aneh. Perabotan yang ada disitu hampir semuanya benda klasil yang bisa dipastikan harganya tentu mahal. Ada sekita 15 lampu yang menggantung dilangit-langit yang semuanya tidak penah dinyalakan. Satu-satunya cahaya yang menerangi adalah lilin - lilin besar yang dipasang dibanyak sisi.

Sebuah rak buku dengan tinggi sekitar dada Sasuke tampak berdiri kokoh menghalangi sebuah lukisan besar dibelakangnya. Walaupun hanya warna hitam yang tertoreh dilukisan raksasa itu. Padahal masih banyak sisi yang kosong diruangan itu. Benar-benar tata letak yang aneh.

Ia sempat berpikir tentang selera inspekturnya. Payah atau misterius, dua-duanya boleh juga.

"Bagaimana keadaan penjahat itu?" Tanya Itachi pada pria seumur ayahnya yang duduk dipennya.

"Dia berada disel tahanan. Beberapa informasi penting aku dapatkan. Pria itu terlibat penggelapan imigran gelap yang mana para imigran itu sebagian besar adalah wanita. Ditambah, ia juga merupakan kelompok pengedar Narkoba yang baru-baru ini melancarkan kejahatan lain..Ehm.. penculikan. Penculikan wanita. Tapi mereka tidak meminta tebusan atau apapun pada keluarga korban. Dan dari jumlah korban yang diculiknya, cukup mencengangkan. Karena itu aku menyimpulkan, mereka.."

"Rumah bordil," Sasuke bergumam pelan namun cukup bisa didengar oleh ketiga orangang ada disitu.

"Kira-kira begitu. Tapi ini baru dugaan sementara. Karena, ada beberapa perempuan yang merupakan anak pejabat penting yang mereka culik. Harusnya, 'sih, pencarian ini tidak akan terlalu sulit mengingat mereka bisa menyewa banyak detektiv dann dewan keamanan. Tapi nyatanya, nihil,"

Sasuke yang tadinya sedikit acuh, menegakkan duduknya dan memperhatikan dengan sedikit lebih serius.

"Ah.. aku mengerti. Tentu saja ada beberapa pihak yang ikut terlibat juga, bukan?" Itachi membuka suaranya sambil tersenyum.

Inoichi mengangguk setuju.

"Beberapa pihak ini bisa dipastikan adalah mereka yang menentang politik Jepang. Hidan Akatsuki memegang jabatan sebagai Kementrian Bea Cukai Jepang yang diketahui ikut terlibat. Ia pernah menyelundupkan banyak nikotin. Namun entah bagaimana ia lepas dari tuduhan itu dan muncul pelaku lain yang menurutku adalah kambing hitam, tentu saja. Mengingat betapa mudahnya orang-orang dengan jabatan itu menggunakan kekuasaannya dengan tidak bertanggung jawab,"

"Ini kasus yang rumit. Semuanya bersinambungan," Itachi menghela nafasnya dan memilih relaks dengan menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Jadi apa? Kita selesaikan mereka?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Otoutoku yang pintar, kenapa kau menjelma menjadi orang bodoh sih?" Sahut Itachi yang langsung menhasilkan guratan jengkel didahi Sasuke. Sialan sekali kakaknya ini menyebut dia bodoh, didepan kepala OKN Jepang pula!

Hei, sejak kapan ia peduli? Tidak, tidak. Ia bukan peduli. Hanya saja egonya sedikit tersentil.

"Maksudku penjahat yang menculik gadis-gadis itu!" Sasuke menimpali dengan cepat.

Itachi hanya nyengir gegara tuduhannya yang salah.

Tentu saja. Menyelesaikan orang-orang yang terlibat dalam hal ini tidak semudah menggerebek rumah produksi miras oplosan CherryBlek. Bahkan persiapan yang matang pun belum cukup kalau tidak dibarengi sebuah kesempurnaan.

Karena itu, kasus yang saling bersinambungan dengan banyak pihak itu tidak bisa diselesaikan seenak jidat seseorang(siapa?). Kembali kepersoalan awal.

Inoichi berdehem sebentar.

"Seperti yang Sasuke katakan. Karena itu, misi kita kali ini adalah menyelamatkan para gadis yang diculik. Dugaan terbesar, tempat persembunyian mereka di dalam hutan Kyoto. Mengingat banyaknya penjelajah dan warga yang tak kembali setelah memasuki hutan itu yang yah.., hanya wanitanya yang menghilang. Aku tidak tahu kordinat pastinya, yang pasti tempatnya akan sulit ditemukan dan benar-benar tersembunyi. Tapi yang pasti mereka tidak akan jauh dari sumber air yang ada disana," Jelas Inoichi.

Itachi menatap malas Sasuke yang sedang mengobrol serius dengan Inoichi. 'Padahal dia paling benci mendengarkan penjelasanku' batin Itachi sedih. Bukan sedih yang sebenarnya, tentu saja.

"Nah, Sasuke. Aku mengirimkan tiga tim untuk tugas ini. Team 1 yang terdiri dari Putriku dan dua temanya (He tau kan?), Team 4, yang terdiri dari senior-senior, dan terakhir tentu saja, kau," Inoichi kemudian tersenyum sementara Sasuke menatap heran.

"Tapi aku tidak punya Team, Inspektur. Aku bertugas sendirian. Jadi kenapa aku ikut dikirim?" Tanya Sasuke yang Inoichi sudah tahu.

"Tentu saja kau tidak akan sendirian. Aku mengelompokkanmu dengan seorang seniormu yang bisa dibilang sangat berbakat, sepertimu. Kau akan berpasangan dengannya untuk menjalankan misi ini,"

Sasuke hanya terdiam sementara alisnya sedikit berkerut. Bingung. Walaupun saat awal masuk Sasuke acuh-tak acuh, tapi ia sempat membacabeberapa tata-aturan dibuku panduan. Syarat untuk sebuah Team, anggotanya harus 3 orang. Selain itu, team pada umumnya terdiri dari anggota yang seangkatan.

Inspektur Inoichi menekan tombol merah diatas meja kecil disisi kursinya. Tak lama, pintu ruangan terbuka menjawab semua pertanyaan Sasuke.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang yang terikat tinggi, dan mata pucat yang jelas sekali Sasuke mengenalnya. Gadis itu melangkah dengan anggun dengan kedua tanganya yang memegang senjata. Seragam hitam panjangnya yang bisa dibilang cukup ketat, namun tidak berlebihan itu membalut tubuhnya. Dibelakangnya tersampir sebuah sarung panjang, yang bisa Sasuke pastikan—itu samurai. Sepatu pentofel yang dikenakannya berbunyi seiring dengan irama jam(yang ngga ada diruangan itu. Lho? :v).

Satu kata dari Author, Keren.

"Hi-Hinata?" Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan sedikit-banyak merasa bodoh saat menyadari kegagapannya. Oke, abaikan ia saat ini benar-benar kaget melihat gadis didepannya. Bahkan Sasuke tak berniat membalas Baka Anikinya yang tampak menahan tawa dalam rangka mengejeknya—seperti biasa. Gadis culun yang nerd disekolahnya ternyata seniornya di OKN Jepang? Yang benar saja!

"Apa kabar, Uchiha Sasuke—" Hinata menggantung kalimatnya lalu melanjutkan, "..san" Sapa Hinata dengan tersenyum. Dan kentara sekali perbedaan Hinata yang ini dengan itu. Gadis depannya jelas sekali terlihat elegan dan jauh dari kata culun.

"Jadi, bocah sepertimu jadi partnerku? Yang benar saja. Inoichi-jiisan, jiisan tidak bercanda kan?" Hinata menoleh kearah Inspektur Inoichi.

Sasuke yang merasa jengkel atas gelar 'bocah' yang diberikan Hinata mau tak mau harus menahan kekesalannya. Sekarang ia merasa harga dirinya terinjak. Bagaimana bisa gadis yang dikatainya-culun, ternyata adalah seniornya di bidang yang paling Sasuke suka?! Oh, sialnya Sasuke. Dia baru saja mengatai seseorang, dan harus menelan omongannya.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, Hinata-chan. Sasuke adalah salah satu anggota berbakat kebanggaan OKN Jepang sepertimu. Meski dia masih baru, aku pastikan dia bisa mengikuti alur kerjamu," Inoichi kembali tersenyum.

Hinata menatap tajam kearah Sasuke. Sebenarnya itu tatapan datar biasa. Tapi Hinata kan jarang memasang wajah menyeramkan seperti itu. Jadi jelas saja kalau datarnya itu diartikan sebagai tatapan tajam.

"Ternyata si Nerd dengan tampang culunnya adalah seorang mata-mata," Sasuke menyeringai, sengata membuat kesal Hinata.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Hinata menodongkan senjatanya tepat didahi Sasuke yang sebelumnya berbunyi 'trek', tanda pelatuknya baru saja ditarik.

"Tepat sekali bocah. Dan si Nerd ini bisa memecahkan kepalamu kapan saja," Jawab Hinata tanpa menyiratkan nada bercanda sedikitpun.

"Coba saja," Tantang Sasuke.

"Belum saatnya. Segera, setelah misi ini selesai," Jawab Hinata kalem lalu murunkan senjatanya dan mengeluarkan seluruh pelurunya. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Dipasang dan dikeluarkan tanpa dipakai?

"Apa? Aku takut aku tidak sengaja menariknya," Hinata menjelaskan.

Inoichi berdehem sebentar. "Baiklah, kurasa perkenalan kalian bisa dilanjutkan nanti. Dengan ini sudah jelas semuanya kan? Itachi akan mengurus surat ijin kalian untuk sekolah. Kalian akan diberangkatkan ke Kyoto besok pagi,"

Sementara Inoichi berbicara, Sasuke dan Hinata yang tampak mendengarkan sesekali melirik satu sama lain.

.

**LAVENDA GA CRIME**

**Murni cerita punya saya.**

**Bila ada kesamaan didalamnya adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan.**

**.**

"Jadi.. nona manis, apa kau menggunakan stunt gun juga?" Tanya Sasuke setelah keduanya keluar dari ruangan Inoichi.

"Aku bukan gadis bodoh seperti yang ada dalam pemikiranmu. Juga, mulai sekarang, kau harus memanggilku senpai," Jawab Hinata tenang sambil tetap melangkah.

Sasuke mendecih. Senpai? Yang benar saja!

Sasuke berhenti melangkah, dan menatap Hinata yang berjalan didepannya. Pinggulnya bergoyang seirama dengan rambutnya yang juga bergoyang. Tidak ada kacamata atau poninya yang menutupi wajahnya jika ia menunduk. Hinata yang ini, Sasuke sangat yakin ia memiliki gengsi yang sama tingginya dengannya. Sifatnya juga tidak jauh beda dengannya. Meskipun jujur, Sasuke merasa kesal, tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri wajah Hinata yang.. ack, sudahlah. Ternyata dibalik kulit salak yang keras ada buah yang manis. (Heh? Perumpamaan macam apa itu?).

Sasuke menyeringai. Sepertinya ini akan menarik.

"Baiklah, senpai. Aku akan jadi kouhaimu yang baik," gumamnya setelah Hinata menghilang dibelokan lorong.

**LAVENDA GA CRIME**

**Apa kabar? Hehe :3**

**Awalnya chapter satu dan dua mau disatuin, tapi, uhhh. Kepanjangan -_-**

**So, jadi gini deh. Hahaha :v**

**Gimana? Hinatanya keren kan? Keren dong~ :v**

**Mind to review? :3**

**Regrats,**

**Dafrilioun**


End file.
